


Figuring Yourself Out

by DaveHarley (NedandChuck)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Camp Jaha, Established Relationship, M/M, SO, Struggling with Sexuality, asexual Monty, but he wouldn't, no one would actually beat miller up, unless he did hurt monty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/DaveHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a post on tumblr about how there should be more ffs where asexual characters don't have sex for their partners, but their partners decide not to have sex for them, and I agree, and Miller is a sweetheart, so this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figuring Yourself Out

**Author's Note:**

> *edited because apparently at two in the morning I can't spell Raven's name. Go figure*

His back is against a wall and his boyfriend's tongue is in his mouth, but Monty is distracted. Let there be no mistake, Monty really likes Miller, and he _really likes_ kissing him, but something about their current level and form of intimacy is making him uncomfortable.

He's trying to figure out a polite way to slow down what's happening, without hurting any feelings when something presses against his leg. Monty's eyes go wide and he pushes away, jumping back towards the door with a squeak. Nathan looks confused and, much to Monty's dismay, hurt.

“I'm sorry, I just have to, uh,” he gestures with his thumbs to the door before scurrying out and making his way to Raven and Kyle's lab. There, he slides into a stool at an unoccupied table and drops his head onto it with a groan.

“What's shakin', lil man?” Kyle looks up from his work to assess the boy trying to make himself small in the corner.

“You guys are pretty much my best friends, right?” Monty doesn't pick his head up, but he can hear Raven putting down her tools. “I mean, aside from Jas, but he's not allowed to talk to people about relationship stuff.”

“Of course,” Wick snorts, starting his work again. “It's amazing how many times that kid can walk in on people without learning how to knock.”

Monty picks his head up off the table and nods, catching Raven's grimace before she returns to tinkering. He picks up some scraps and starts piecing them together, “So I don't think I'm attracted to Miller.” Off their surprised looks, he shakes his head. “I mean, I definitely like him a lot, and I'm as into him as I can get, but that's the whole point. I can't get into him anymore.”

Kyle raises an eyebrow. “Bro, do I wanna know about how _into him_ you can get?”

“Gross, no, not like that.” Monty pauses. “Well, sort of exactly like that. I don't want to have sex with Nate. I don't wanna have sex with anyone, I just wanna, you know,” he picks up a screwdriver and balances it precariously on top of the leaning tower of metal he's built. “Cuddle and kiss and do date-y stuff, but sex isn't really interesting to me. At all.”

“That's okay, Monty,” Raven leans forward with her chin resting in her palm. “You don't have to feel like you should. You should probably tell Miller, but don't feel pressured or anything.”

“But isn't it, like, weird or something? Everyone else is totally into it and stuff, but I don't get the appeal.”

“You'd have to ask Bellamy,” Kyle smears grease on his cheek when he scratches it thoughtfully, “But there was probably something about it in his books about Earth. Cause before the ARK, people cared about who's tongue you did or didn't allow in your mouth, like it actually had something to do with them.” Raven rolls her eyes. “If anyone knows, Bell-lake does.”

“Thanks,” Monty shoves off his stool and heads for the door.

“Green!” Monty turns when Kyle calls after him. “If Miller's a dick about it, let us know, and Raven'll kick his ass.” Raven pounds her fist into her palm for emphasis, and Monty grins.

“We'll see.”

 

 

 

**XxX**

 

 

Monty does ask Bellamy, and he racks his brain for a minute before informing him that on Earth, people who weren't interested in sex were called 'asexuals', and that even if there hadn't been such a thing, Monty shouldn't feel weird about whatever he wants, because if anyone has the audacity to give him shit about it, they will get an official Blake beatdown. (Maybe that's a little reworded)

He fist bumps him to show his thanks, then leaves to think by himself. It's still sort of a shock, he guesses, to learn something new about yourself, even when he's insured for a couple bodyguards. It's a little offensive to hear that they don't think he could take care of it himself. He most definitely could, even if he probably wouldn't. But Monty would at least get a good punch in if someone actually went too far.

He runs into Clarke on the way out of camp, and she gives him a look like she knows something's up. Of course she does, there's a reason why he and his peers call her Mom. Monty rolls his eyes and shrugs when she asks if she can join him on his walk.

They talk for a while while they walk through the woods and along the stream and back. She tells him that, while she understands, there's really no reason to worry about how he feels about sex, since it doesn't really matter, so long as he and his partner understand it. Clarke grins and tells him, “I'm about 98% sure that every person in the camp would rush to your aid if you needed them, you could seriously plot to rule the world, and no one would stop you.” Then she pinched his cheeks, and he pushes her into the water. “See?” She laughs, holding up her wet sleeves, “I'm not even mad!”

By the time they get back to camp, it's dinner time, and Nathan finds him in line for food almost immediately.

“Are you mad? I wanted to give you your space, but I've been kind of freaking out because I'm not sure what I'd done wrong, you just ran away. I'm sorry if I did something.” He hesitates and stares at his plate. “What did I do?”

Monty feels incredibly bad. “No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just left you hanging like that. It's just,” He stares at the line, then drags Miller out of it by the hand to go sit at a table. “Okay, so I guess we need to talk.”

Nathan looks horrified.

“No! Wait, it's not really bad. I mean, it might be bad. You might not want to be with me anymore, which I totally get, kind of. It's sort of a big deal, I guess, it's just...” He takes a deep breath, “I'm not interested in sex. I know that's a little odd and stuff, but I'm just not sexually attracted to anyone, it's not just you. I'll do it if you want, but I-”

“What? No, Monty, if you don't want to do it, we don't have to, I'm not going to _leave_ you. That's ridiculous. Not that I think your worries are ridiculous, just that... they are, a little, because I really like you, and I would never want to make you uncomfortable, you know?”

Monty nods, poking at his food.

“If you need to tell me something like this, you can just tell me, alright? I'm sorry to say you're stuck with me as long as I'm allowed.” Nathan grins.

Monty laughs, “I have the best boyfriend _ever_.”

“You better believe it.”

Suffice to stay that Miller was stuck with Monty for an awful long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As an asexual, I feel slightly relieved


End file.
